Expecting
by sexypancake
Summary: Mamori is pregnant. Hiruma reacts badly.


**Expecting**

By sexypancake

Warnings: Hiruma/Mamori, non-canon, swearing, PWP, major OOC, babies…nice Hiruma. . . Oo!!

oOOoOOo

"Shit! _Shit!_ How could this have— _we used protection!_" Hiruma yelled, storming through their medium-sized apartment and stomping loudly into the kitchen. Back in the room he'd vacated, Mamori was sitting on their small dark blue couch with her head held high and arms folded tenderly over her stomach, but tears were still brimming at the edges of her eyes and her lips were drawn tight.

"Way to keep a positive attitude, Yoichi. Try not to show _too_ much support. I don't think I can take it." She bit out sarcastically, arms tightening around her abdomen and standing, angrily walking over to the large living room window which displayed downtown Tokyo in its mid-morning brilliance from their seventh story apartment. She watched numbly as some clouds drifted over the sun, causing shadows to dance here and there. Really, it was a good apartment with a great view in a safe part of the city, and at times she couldn't believe that they were able to afford it, but with the way things were about to turn, she wasn't so sure how secure she should feel anymore.

The sound of glasses banging on the kitchen counter and Hiruma's mumbling were clearly audible from where she stood and Mamori held back a sob, leaning her forehead against the cool glass.

This was all wrong. They were way too young, barely twenty even. Both were currently attending Deimon University College and were gradually creating their own paths in the world. They both had steady jobs, Hiruma as assistant coach to the school's football team (though it seemed like it was run completely by him most of the time) and she, ironically enough, as a waitress at the local pastry and dessert cafe. But now…_gods_! Was she going to have to quit her job? Was she going to have to drop out of _school_!! Mamori pinched the skin between her eyes and heaved a few heavy breathes that were catching painfully in her throat.

A few moments later, when everything had fallen suspiciously silent, the light 'chink' of a glass tumbler being set on the coffee table seemed overly-loud especially to be heard above the ringing in Mamori's ears. She hadn't even heard him sneak up, but then again, that didn't really surprise her. That's just the way her boyfriend was.

The minutes seemed to tick by as neither of them spoke, before Hiruma eventually let out a loud, uncharacteristically bothered sigh, probably running his hand through his spiky blond hair or even dragging it down his angry face. These were the scenarios running through Mamori's mind, mindless of how unlikely they were in reality. Instead, Hiruma simply spoke:

"Look at me." But she didn't. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. He growled lowly in his throat and ordered her again, this time placing his hand on her right shoulder.

"Look at me Mamori. Let me see your face." But yet again, Mamori simply shook her head against the window and hunched her shoulder where his hand was. The demon frowned and tightened his grip briefly before backing off entirely, only to lean his forehead between her shoulder-blades seconds later. Mamori's whole body went Stiff and she let out a strangled half-gasp, half-sob, unconsciously shifting back into Hiruma's warm embrace as his strong arms easily encased her entire body, hands resting almost timidly on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked quietly, lips trailing up her neck to rest at her left ear.

Mamori tightened her hands around his arms where they held her and he sucked in a sharp breath. Mamori's bottom lip was beginning to tremble again and she bit it fiercely to stop any crying. Hiruma hated it when she cried.

Suddenly Hiruma's arms retreated from her waist and snagged her left elbow, pulling her gently (maybe) but firmly back to the couch. Mamori gasped in semi-indignant outrage and tried to tug her arm free, but Hiruma simply looked at her face, really _looked_, and sighed, squaring her shoulders so that they stood equally in front of eat other.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He declared, eyes filled with some emotion that she couldn't name. "This will be our first kiss as expecting parents. Is there anything you want to say?" He was leaning in as he said this and Mamori felt the burning hot tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Hiruma paused as he watched them travel down her peach-colored cheeks and averted his lips to one salty wet trail, kissing it slowly and then moving to the other, before finally sealing his mouth over her lips in a molten kiss that made Mamori's knees feel weak and her head become a little dizzy.

Throwing her arms around he boyfriend's neck, Mamori finally let out the sob she had been holding back for far too long and wept into the kiss. Hiruma let out a small, husky laugh and picked up her around the waist, swinging her gently before setting her back down and falling to his knees in front of her.

Mamori stared at his with wide eyes and he stared straight back at her. She nodded once, almost dazedly, and he touched the side of his head to her tummy, eyes closed. Warmth blossomed in Mamori's cheeks and she felt new tears begin to slide down her face, their paths only broken when they ran into the crinkle of her smile. Idly, she slid her hands through his hair, cradling his head, and looked out the window once more, beaming when the sun came out from behind the clouds.

Everything would be alright.

oOOooOOo

Thanks for reading everyone. This fic is going to be a part of a series of 10. (I hope)

Currently, this fic is #4 on my list, so expect prequels and sequels to this. And yah, HiruMamo, at first I really didn't like Mamori at all cuz I thought she'd be like all the other stereotypical anime goody-goody girls who're paired with the main character (ergo, Sena). I loved Hiruma, tho. And to be honest, the first pairings I ran through were Shin/Sena, then Hiruma/Sena, and then I finally decided to give Hiruma/Mamori a shot. Low and behold, I love it!

So I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more. I don't know when they'll get done, but I do plan on writing them.

**Oh, and I'd also like to ask you guys for your help! If Hiruma and Mamori were to get married, they'd obviously not be able to have a typical white wedding, etc. What could they do for their wedding? Skydiving? Getting married in a tub of chocolate? I'm looking for something cool and outrageous, but not seriously OOC. Like, no dressing up as devils and angels or something…(tho that would be pretty funny). hmm . . . lol.**

Thanks

Please read and review!

sexypancake


End file.
